Punks
by Elvelethril-'Elvey
Summary: February, 2007. Jasper and Alice are abroad. A bronze-colored mohawk catches Jasper's attention. But trouble is brewing on the horizon and riots might ensue. Featuring Punksper & Mohawkward. Slash. WiP. AU/AH.


**Warning: Adult content. If you are below the age of 18, this is not for you to read.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing Twilight related, but I like to roughen the boys up a little and play with them.**

**Views expressed in this story are not necessarily those of the author.**

* * *

_February, 2007_

"In a few minutes we will arrive at Copenhagen Central Station," the voice announced monotonously over the speakers after already having given the same speech in both German and Danish. Jasper hadn't understood a word of either. "We hope you had a pleasant journey," the little speech ended.

Having been elbowed awake by Alice ten minutes earlier, after dozing off for god knows how long, Jasper was more than ready to get out and stretch his long legs.

The last time he had been able to move more than just his arms was when they were on board the ferry, no more than a couple of hours ago but it felt like half a fucking lifetime when you considered the time they had already spent cooped up on these crappy seats with absolutely zero leg space.

He grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a swig. Entertaining a drinking habit was so much easier in Europe than in the US. Not that he was in the habit of being regularly drunk as a, well, common drunk, more like having a bad habit of drinking regularly. There was a difference. And although he was nearing his twenty-first birthday and was therefore as good as legal, he still had to let Alice buy their alcohol when they were back home in the States, whereas here he had been considered a legal adult for several years.

For the past five days they had been boozing it in Berlin. The trips they had been on already were numerous but this was their first time overseas. They had crashed on the couch of a guy she had found on a couchsurfing site, an option they had also used on some of their trips in the US, and once again it had worked out perfectly. Jasper was definitely starting to get the hang of it. It was a great way not only to get to know new people, but new cultures first hand as well. Initially they had talked about starting their trip further south and then working their way up through Europe, either by train or hitchhiking, but then decided to just do Berlin and Copenhagen. For now. Copenhagen was for a purpose, but Berlin had just been for a bit of fun.

Alice was a great networker no matter what so they probably could have figured something else out eventually, but she had easily found this guy who had not only provided them with accommodations but taken them out on the town and shown them some of the good spots as well.

Last night they'd been saying their goodbyes to the city with one hell of a party. Hence the vodka right now. Hair of the dog, and all that. Jasper had been woken up way too early for his liking but they had a train to catch, so the first hours of the ride had been spent sleeping some more, trying to make that damned hangover go away.

Alice had been talking less than usual, so that was a good indication she hadn't been feeling well either. On the ferry they'd decided to buy a bottle of vodka to wash out the last hangovers and get the party started before they reached Copenhagen where Alice's cousin, Bella, would meet them at the Central Station.

He took another healthy swig of the bottle and only winced slightly as it burned down his throat.

"Hey, save some for me!" Alice said as she tried to take the bottle from him, but he swiftly moved it to his left hand and held it out at arms length away from her, nearly punching a man who walked by down the aisle at that same moment in the stomach. That sent her into such a fit of giggles she had to give up on her attempt of crawling across him to get to the vodka.

The man sent them a disgruntled look which only made her laugh even harder.

Suddenly the central station came into view outside the windows. The bright lights were a welcome change to the hours that had passed since dark had fallen, where only the distant pinpoints of light from apartments and street lights had reminded them that there still was a world outside.

Quickly screwing the lid on the bottle, Jasper got to his feet and gallantly held out a hand to Alice. She stuck out her tongue and got up by herself. Simultaneously they stretched and Jasper turned his head left and right to work out the kinks in his neck.

Then he reached to the luggage rack and retrieved their bags. He hoped they would go to Bella's place first so they could drop off their belongings, but he wasn't sure whether that was part of the plan. Well, they would just have to take it as it came. And they'd been packing light so it wouldn't be too tedious to drag their stuff around anyway.

As they jumped onto the platform, he didn't have to look long before his eyes caught the girl who was obviously Bella. He had never met her before but Alice had described her shortly, and even if she hadn't, he would still easily have picked her out of the crowd. _One of us_, he thought.

She was dressed mainly in black and had a worn leather jacket. And her hair, which had obviously been dyed black - you could almost always tell when it was - was long and loose but had been shaven off completely on the right side, emphasizing the numerous piercings in her ear. The middle of her bottom lip and her nose were adorned by steel rings as well.

He lifted the hand holding the bottle in greeting when he caught her eye, only a second before Alice launched herself at her and caught her in a hug, bags dropping to the ground.

He sauntered over to the girls and opened his mouth to introduce himself but Bella beat him to it as she extended a hand and said, "Hi, so you are Jasper. I'm Bella."

"Hey, Bella," he smiled and shook her hand in return, "it's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise," she replied and was then assaulted by a flurry of questions from Alice. As the girls talked they slowly made their way towards the stairs and Jasper followed along while taking in the sights and smells of completely new territory.

When they reached the shopping area of the station, Bella turned halfway around, effectively including him in the conversation. "So, as I was just saying to Alice, we're gonna grab a bus and then go straight to the concert, if that's okay with you?" She looked at him questioningly. "It's just that we would be making quite a detour going to my place first, and really, the bags won't be a problem."

"S'all fine by me," he answered amicably.

They exited the central station and Bella led them towards one of the many bus stop signs. The air was cold but would have felt even colder if they hadn't been warmed from the inside out by the alcohol, and after the heat of the train it actually felt nice to be outside in the fresh air.

After a few minutes of waiting, the bus arrived and Bella ensured them that their train tickets were still valid and usable on the bus as well. They opted for seats in the back and as they walked down the aisle, Jasper noticed the covert, nervous glances people were shooting at them. It pissed him off. Really, what were they afraid of? Assault? Nothing could be further from his mind, but they looked like he might attack them at any moment. For a second the urge to yell "Boo!" almost overwhelmed him. The looks on their fucking faces would have been hilarious. So what if he and the two girls looked a bit different from the average person on the street, who wanted to be average anyway?

He figured he ought to be used to it by now, but it still annoyed him. And today he even thought he looked his most neutral and inconspicuous. Dark-gray sneakers, semi-baggy black jeans and a layering of shirts topped off with a big black hoodie. They were the most comfortable clothes he had and definitely the best for longtime traveling. And his hair? It had grown back somewhat. After having had both ears pierced on top with three spikes in different heights on each, he had had to ask Alice to shave off his hair on the sides, effectively giving him a mohawk, because his long curls kept catching on the spikes and it hurt like hell while his ears were healing. Now, a couple of months later, the hair on the sides had grown out a couple of inches, giving him a somewhat softer look. The longer hair on top fell messily forward and down in his eyes and several times a day he found himself brushing it back with his hand. Adding to the six still occasionally raw piercings in his ears - cartilage piercings were such a pain because they took ages to heal - he had a septum with a small steel ring, and a black buffalo talon in his left ear lobe.

In reality the girls were probably just as much reason for the glances as he was. Bella definitely looked like she could hold her own, and he knew Alice could. She was tiny and had a slight figure, but she was stubborn and way stronger than she looked, and walked with self-confidence. She had a patch on the back of her jacket that read "Touch me and gain a stump" which always made him smile when he looked at it although he knew she meant business.

They made themselves comfortable on the seats and he decided to ignore the disapproving looks they were getting and tuned in on the girls again. Bella was telling them about Christiania, where tonight's benefit concert was taking place. A self-proclaimed autonomous neighborhood referred to in daily speech as _Staden_, the town, which was short for _Fristaden_, the freetown.

She continued, "there are six, or was it seven, bands, listed for tonight's performance. I think one of them is from Sweden but the rest of them are all local ones."

"That sounds great," Jasper replied. He was always looking forward to hear new bands. Pulling the bottle out again he made sure to take a drag from it himself first, and then offered it to the girls. Bella had had a few beers at home before she left but she wasn't quite up to their buzz-level yet.

"Tonight it's just about having a good time and enjoying the concert, but in general the atmosphere here has gotten tense. Especially after the riots on December 16. The police seem to be breathing down our necks all the time now. It's like, you never know what's gonna happen tomorrow, you know?"

After barely ten minutes' drive they reached their stop and Bella pushed the button on the bus so they could get off.

Outside again, Jasper shook the bottle in front of the girls and said, "bottoms up, ladies." One last time it was passed around and then it was empty.

Jasper felt great. His state of intoxication was on the level where it did not yet affect his movements, the hangover from earlier was completely forgotten and he was in high spirits.

Bella led them down a side road and Jasper noticed a large police car as it passed them.

"Yeah, as I said, they've intensified their patrolling. They constantly walk rounds on Staden and get in people's faces, so you better prepare yourself. You may get frisked for no other reason than looking "suspicious"," she warned.

"Okay, then. I sure hope they keep their filthy paws to themselves but we'll just have to take it in stride," he replied. One look at Alice and he could tell she was about to work herself into a fit of outrage, so he quickly grabbed her and gave her a little squeeze while smiling at her to calm her down.

"Alright, we're here," Bella said and nodded towards the entrance way on the other side of the road. Overhead of it there was a wooden sign with the word 'Christiania' on it.

A couple of granite boulders were blocking the entrance and made it impossible for cars to enter that way, but pedestrians and people on bikes could easily pass through. Lots of people were on the street right now, the number of people leaving probably equal to that of people going in. Jasper and the girls crossed the street and made their own entrance.

Only lighted by a few street lights in there, it was pretty dark but still bright enough to see the main streets. The smaller paths were covered in darkness, though. A short stretch down the cobblestone road, they reached a small square with stands where everything from sweaters and scarves to cheap jewelry and hash pipes were being sold. Jasper knew cannabis was being sold pretty openly here as well, but no harder drugs.

He looked at people as they passed them. There were so many different types, young smart-asses, old hippies, punks, and everything in between... He liked it. There was room for diversity.

"It's this way," Bella said, veering left where the square was to the right. Down there it was even darker but Bella confidently led them onwards, "it's right here."

Jasper could feel under his feet where the cobblestones ended and the hardstamped soil began.

They came to a semi-big field of grass swarming with people. On the other end of it he could see the Gray Hall, a big building covered in graffiti. The doors were thrown open and threw a bit of light on those gathered closest to the building. He could hear loud, angry punk music coming from the Hall.

They headed towards the open doors, weaving their way through the people scattered all over the area. A lot of them were sitting down in small groups, talking.

When they reached the entrance and dug out their money, Jasper and Alice were told by the people at the door that the euro wasn't the Danish currency and if they didn't pay with kroner they couldn't come in. They both looked at Bella.

"Sorry, guys! You know I'd lend you the money if I had them but I'm a little low on cash right now. I only have enough with me for one entrance fee and a couple of beers," she looked at them apologetically. "But we can find somewhere out here to sit instead? The music's obviously loud enough for us to hear anyway, although we'll miss the actual show?"

"Kay'o. It's our own fault after all," Jasper said. "I guess we just figured we could pay with euros here as well."

They followed Bella back out onto the grass. She was greeting and being greeted by people here and there. She managed to introduce a couple of them to Jasper and Alice and Jasper was just glad it wasn't all of them. He was pretty good with remembering faces but not always names, and especially not when he had been drinking.

After about fifteen minutes of talk about this and that with various people, they joined a group of about seven or eight people who, as so many others, had seated themselves on the ground despite the rather cool weather. Bella knew most of them and Jasper and Alice were properly introduced while the circle was expanded to fit them all without anyone feeling left out. The bags they'd been carrying where neither particularly big nor overwhelmingly heavy but none the less it was still nice to finally put them down.

People were taking turns going on little expeditions to get beer, but not into the Hall as could perhaps be expected. Instead they went to a mini mart just outside of Staden where it was cheaper. Jasper and Alice were offered beer as well and happily accepted.

The majority of those in the group were Danish but they had the company of a German girl and a Dutch guy as well. Everyone seemed nice and generally spoke pretty good English - some better than others, of course - but as soon as they spoke together among themselves they switched back to their native tongue. Bella disclosed to Jasper and Alice that she could understand most of what was being said but didn't yet have the confidence to speak it herself. Her tongue seemed to curl around the words whenever she tried.

Alice and Bella quickly got into conversation with the Dutch guy while Bella was also trying to catch up on stuff with some of the Danish people. Jasper chose instead to just enjoy his beer and look around at all the people gathered in the area. He tried to gauge the atmosphere and it seemed pretty calm, yet there was just the hint of tension. A vague restlessness permeated the air.

Jasper hadn't seen any police since they had entered Christiania and when he asked Bella about it, she answered that, despite the regular behavior of the police here, they probably weren't _that_ dumb as to walk into a large gathering of autonomous punks in the middle of a party just to provoke them.

The talk of the group turned into a few diatribes about the general stupidity of coppers and Jasper resumed to observing.

The lights above the doors of the Hall shone down on the people standing closest to the building, and suddenly a tall guy with a mohawk coming out from the concert caught his attention. He was only wearing a sleeveless t-shirt but had a jacket and a hoodie in his hand. He must be pretty sweaty, Jasper figured, because as he stepped out into the cool night air, he was literally steaming. They must have been moshing like crazy in there. Or pogo'ing as their trip to Berlin had taught them it was called over here.

It was Alice, of course, who back in the day had taken him along to his first punk concert and she had insisted on dragging him all the way up front because "that was obviously the most fun" without warning him of the frenzy that began as soon as the band came on and launched into the first song. That had earned him some bruises on his shins as he was pushed into the front of stage without preamble. That first time he had hated being pushed around like that, but it hadn't deterred him from going to more concerts like that. He had gotten the hang of it eventually and learned to mosh back and move his feet fast enough so he wouldn't fall on his ass.

Jasper looked over at the guy again. He had pulled on the hoodie and was in the process of lighting a cigarette. His posture was relaxed as he tilted his hips slightly, leaning the majority of his weight on one leg. He didn't seem to be focusing on anything in particular and took a long drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly. He wasn't talking to anyone but Jasper saw him nod occasionally when someone passed him.

He was standing against the light so it was difficult for Jasper to distinguish details about him. He was wearing tightly fit jeans and a pair of boots. And in the light from the doors his mohawk seemed to have the oddest shade of coppery bronze. Jasper had seen mohawks in practically every color, even a rainbow-colored one once, but bronze? That was a first.

The guy flicked his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He made to put on his jacket just as Alice stuck a finger in Jasper's ear, effectively bringing him out of his reverie.

"Jazz, you're staring. What are you looking at anyway?" she turned her head in the direction he had been looking but didn't see anything that caught her attention. "Huh. No matter. Paul here," she indicated the Dutch guy on her right who smiled at them, "says he'll buy the next round and I kinda said that I'd go get it then. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure, why not."

They both stood up as Paul rummaged through his pockets and gave Alice a handful of coins.

"Bella," Jasper said, "would you mind..." he swept his hand in the air, indicating their bags.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thanks." He put his arm around Alice and sang, "hey ho, let's go," which made her elbow him in the stomach. Laughing, they walked back the way they came and once outside the freetown they easily found the mini mart which was situated across the street.

Paul hadn't given any specifics on exactly how many beers they were supposed to buy, but the amount of money in Alice's hand didn't give them unlimited resources either so they just bought as many as they could.

On their way back Jasper noticed how the mix of vodka and beer were starting to affect his speech. In his head he still felt pretty clear but his tongue was beginning to give him a bit of trouble and he had to concentrate immensely to make sure his words didn't come out all slurred.

Music was still coming from the Hall as they found the way back to the grouping. A few new people had joined the company in their absence but since people came and went all the time, Jasper had stopped trying to keep track of who they were.

They plopped down on the grass and Alice handed him a beer from the white plastic bag. One of the newcomers had a six-pack with him as well so they were covered for now.

Jasper had only just gotten Bella into talking about her few years spent in Denmark when, looking up, he saw the guy with the bronze-colored mohawk sit down on the opposite side of the circle they had created. Someone said, "hey, Eddie," but Jasper didn't catch the reply.

He continued to listen to Bella but as the conversation stretched on, he found it increasingly difficult to concentrate and ask questions at the appropriate moments. He didn't look over at the guy but strained his ears to see if he could pick up some of the words spoken. It was impossible. If this Eddie guy was speaking at all, it was either too low for Jasper to hear or everyone else was making too much noise. Jasper was in favor of the second guess. People _were_ loud, and normally he probably wouldn't even have thought about it but right now it kinda annoyed him. It had this self-perpetuating quality. As the noise level increased, people spoke louder and louder to be heard thus increasing the noise level even more and turning everything into a blur of sound.

Jasper debated with himself whether to act on his impulse and talk to the guy or not but soon enough the decision was made for him as the guy simply got up and left. Jasper felt a little surprised - although he probably shouldn't be, or rather, why should he be? - but more pressing matters were demanding his attention, anyway.

After everything he had been drinking for the past couple of hours he could postpone it no longer. He had to take a piss. It felt as if his bladder was about to explode and he vaguely wondered how on earth he had managed to hold it in for so long. Awkwardly he got to his feet, stumbling a bit in his drunkenness. Bathrooms were inside the Hall so he just did what everyone else did and made a short trip to the bushes surrounding the area.

Gods, this is heaven, he thought, as he stood swaying slightly on his feet, relieving himself. It felt as if he could just go on and on now that he had started but eventually the stream stopped. He shook and tucked himself back into his jeans and buttoned them up.

Not entirely sure on his feet as he found his way back, he still managed not to trip on any of the empty bottles littering the ground or step on anyone's hands. A little inelegantly he plopped down on an empty spot in the uneven circle.

A joint was being passed around and Jasper took a long pull of it before passing it on.

Suddenly someone sat down beside him on his left side and he was a little startled as he realized who it was. Even in the darkness with only the distant lights from the Hall, his eyes immediately caught the bronze of the mohawk.

"Hey," the Eddie guy said.

"Hey," Jasper replied.

"I'm Eddie."

"Jazz."

They didn't shake hands but only nodded at each other. The Eddie guy seemed to size Jasper up with his eyes, although not aggressively so. And why would he? It's not like we are here to fight, Jasper thought. Well, not each other, anyway.

The silence stretched on for just a few seconds but it was enough for it to get slightly uncomfortable, so Jasper quickly continued, "so, Eddie, huh? What's that short of, Edmund, Edgar, something like that?"

The guy seemed to sneer a little and Jasper wasn't sure whether it was directed at him or at the names he'd suggested. "It's Edward if you must know. You like jazz, _Jazz_?" Before answering, Jasper decided to take that question as less offensive than it sounded, hoping that the guy didn't mean it like it came out.

"Something like that." Jasper suddenly didn't feel like disclosing the fact that there was nothing interesting to his nickname at all, although there obviously wasn't to Edward's either. Lots of the people he met had all kinds of interesting nicknames, albeit pretty weird sometimes, often originating from some incident in their lives or just plain coincidence. And then it would just stick to them until half of their friends couldn't even remember what their real names were.

Back in the present, it hadn't escaped his notice that Edward had been speaking English when he initiated their... it couldn't quite be called conversation, but interaction perhaps. Jasper had detected no trace of a foreign accent, but hadn't really heard Edward speak enough words to be sure of it. Maybe he'd just guessed that Jasper wasn't from here and had started out like this to be polite. Or not. Couldn't hurt to ask.

"So, eh, where are you from?" he asked, trying to hide the southern drawl that always became more pronounced when he was drunk, and then added a vague, non-committally "I'm from the US" not wanting to say Texas because he'd already experienced how badly people could react to this piece of information. Leave it to that goddamned redneck president to give all Texans a bad rep. Jasper was pretty fucking tired of feeling like he had to defend his place of origin. As if he'd chosen it himself.

"Chicago," Edward replied and in an instant the world seemed just a little bit smaller. A fellow American - well, apart from Alice and Bella, of course - here in this tiny country almost halfway around the globe. There was something oddly comforting about that.

"Really? Cool," was all Jasper could think of replying, thankful that Edward didn't ask more specifically where he was from.

He could feel the alcohol surging strongly through his body and it was very distracting. It made it a lot harder for him to assess his surroundings and Edward too. Was the guy drunk? Sober? Stoned? Jasper honestly couldn't tell. He was concentrating too much on not looking drunk off his ass himself and unsure whether he succeeded or not.

A little self-conscious he murmured "Cheers", lifting his bottle of beer in an invitation for Edward to do the same but not actually waiting for him to do so, and downed it.

Someone nudged his right arm and a new joint came into view. Jasper saw nothing but the hand holding it. Precariously he caught it between two fingers and slowly inhaled, letting the smoke stay in his lungs for several seconds, before exhaling.

He tried checking Edward out from the corner of his eye but felt himself going cross-eyed in his efforts to be discreet about it, so instead he looked up through the hair falling down over his eyes and took in as much as he could in the time it took him to pass the joint on to Edward who, with a languid movement of his arm, accepted it, calmly looking back at Jasper.

Just like Jasper, Edward also had easily-viewable piercings. The first ones to catch Jasper's attention were the snakebites. Two identical steel rings with ball closures adorning his bottom lip on the corners of his mouth. Jasper chewed a little on the insides of his cheeks as he saw them.

Shifting his gaze from Edward's mouth, he looked a bit higher and zeroed in on the barbell at the bridge of his nose, just a quarter of an inch lower than his eyebrows. That had got to have hurt when it was done, he thought.

Unsure of how long he had actually been looking at Edward - it felt like a long time but had in all probability only been a few seconds - he tried to look away, but instead his eyes drifted even higher and he found himself wondering about the strange color of Edward's mohawk.

"That's a wicked color, man. Pretty cool. Where'd you find it?" he found himself asking without really meaning to.

"Huh, where did I find what color?" Edward looked genuinely bewildered.

"You know, your hair?" What else did the guy think he was talking about?

"My hair??" Edward's puzzled frown turned into a scowl and just as Jasper was beginning to worry if it would stay that way, he snorted a little at first and then downright burst out laughing.

Now Jasper was the one looking puzzled. "Er?..." He muttered, not really sure what to say.

"You think I dyed my hair?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah..."

"This," Edward reached up and tugged a little on the front of his mohawk, not ruffling it in the slightest despite the pull on it, "is all genuinely my own hair color, I can assure you."

"Oh. Okay." Jasper felt a little stupid but the ice seemed to have been broken and they chatted on a bit more until he felt the pressure on his bladder building once again. Typical. Once he'd given up and taken his first piss, it never took long before he had to go a second time.

"Be right back," he said as he got up, nearly keeling over but luckily catching his balance just in time.

When he was done with his business and buttoned up for the second time, he turned around and was surprised to see Alice coming towards him with Bella's arm draped over her shoulders, towing her along.

"Jazz, we gotta go," she called out to him. "Bella isn't feeling well. Could you just hold onto her while I get our stuff?"

"Sure," he said, a little hesitantly, taking Bella's arm to put it on his shoulder much like Alice had and holding her tightly around the waist. Her head was lolling forward.

About a minute passed and then Alice was back, carrying their bags with her. They distributed them evenly and then tested to see if Bella would be able to walk on her own. She stumbled but then nodded at their inquiries and at a slow pace they left.

A small part of Jasper wanted to stay behind but he would never be able to find Bella's place on his own, and had no key anyway, so he tagged along.

They made it back to the spot where they got off the bus, but from there he wasn't sure as to how they should proceed. There was the metro station right there but Bella said something about having to take a train afterwards and they weren't in service during the night apparently.

Ultimately Alice hailed a cab and managed to persuade the driver to let her pay in euros. Thank gods, Jasper thought to himself, that Alice was always the one who could pull herself together and lead the way when the need arose.

He climbed into the backseat with Bella, letting Alice take the front seat and the control of the situation. The cab driver seemed to look at her a little more mildly and if he had any worries that Bella would hurl on his seats Alice gave him no time to even think about it as she distracted him the entire way with chitchat, flashing her pierced dimples at him.

Jasper let his head fall back on the seat and closed his eyes for a little while.

Finally arriving on the address, he had to force his eyes open and then helped Bella get out of the car while Alice settled the cab fare with the driver. Somehow having to make sure that Bella didn't fall made him a little more sure on his own feet.

At the front door, he fortunately had no problems finding Bella's keys. They were all in a snaphook in one of the belt loops on the backside of her pants - he smiled as he noticed the Mercedes radiator mascot hanging there too. Finding the _right_ key was an entirely different matter but on his fifth try he was lucky and the door opened.

He took a careful look on each door as they made their way up the stairs and on the third floor he found was he was looking for. Bella's name was scrawled on a piece of paper stuck to the door with adhesive tape. At least twenty stickers brandishing what he guessed were political messages were put up there as well.

Trying to be smart about it, he put one of the keys right beside the one he used before in the lock and nearly gaped when he realized he had picked the right one in his first try.

He muttered a small "woohoo" and they all entered the apartment. There was a smell of cat in the stale air but he caught no sight of it.

There were only two rooms so the place was easily looked over. He helped Bella to the bed in the smaller room and Alice then helped her get her boots and jacket off, while Jasper went in search of a bucket he could place next to her head. He had no idea if she was the vomiting type but better safe than sorry. He found one in the bathroom right next to the cat litter so obviously there was a cat somewhere in the apartment.

When they were sure that Bella was comfortable, they went into the small living room. The place was quite a mess but Jasper hardly even noticed. He was so ready to lie down and get some sleep. A mattress was stacked against the wall and Alice went over and lowered it to the floor. She then walked back into Bella's bedroom where she grabbed the extra duvet and a couple of pillows. She threw one at Jasper and he managed to catch it.

He felt no need to bundle up under the duvet, and Alice hadn't invited him to do so either, so instead he looked to the couch. On the floor beside it there was a stack of folded blankets. Looked good enough to him. While Alice was getting herself ready for bed, he stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt, unfolded two of the blankets and happily stretched out on the couch under them.

Within a minute he was sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, well, actually this story took shape while I was pondering Tatward ideas as a b-day pressie for the lovely, lovely and very BETAlicious OfTheDamned (if you're reading this, I'm sure you've already read Your Biggest Fan. If not, then go check it out and leave her a birthday note. ;) ). So the tats weren't mentioned in this chapter, but they're there somewhere. I promise.**

**"Hey ho, let's go" is from "Blietzkrieg Bop" by the Ramones.**

**A link to the couchsurfing site can be found on my profile.**

**And I might put up sketches of the boys on my profile sometime soon, as well. They're still not finished, though.**

**Sooo, any questions?**


End file.
